


Her Boyfriend's Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke's still trying to work it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boyfriend's Best Friend

Duke throws his field shoes in his locker and wrinkles his brow, just a flicker, before he notices it and carefully clears his face. Viola smiles at the progress of thought written so plainly on his face.

'You really... you know... you and Justin?'

'Never mention past relationships, Duke. Boy, you have much to learn, don't you?'

'And every time we talked about Justin when you were a boy, he was your...'

'You really should have got over it by now, honey.'

He's still trying to figure her out. Seems she knows him much better than he knows her, though he's met the family and been incorporated, even getting a job offer from the company. She knows he misses Sebastian sometimes – not her brother – but she doesn't really want to conjure him up again. Duke would have to forget the fantasy and revert to her, now. Right?

She sighs and makes her way to her locker, throwing in the shoes so hard their thump on the metal resounds through the empty room. 'Good practice, Duke. Thanks.'

As she passes him to the showers she squeezes his shoulder fondly, like she used to, when she was a boy. Just this once.


End file.
